It has been known for over 20 years to use high speed drum arrangements for processing photographic material. In such arrangements, the material to be processed is held stationary by a blanket whilst the drum rotates beneath it.
In other arrangements, the material being processed is usually clamped or clipped to the drum so that it rotates therewith and there is no relative motion between the material and the drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,537 discloses an arrangement for automatic winding and discharging of a sheet of material, the sheet of material being wound on to a drum prior to its discharge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,872 discloses an ink jet printer in which a rotary support is used to support the material being printed. The material is clipped to the rotary support for its rotation relative to the ink jet printing head.